Rai has a new girl?
by Sweet-Honey-Buns
Summary: A new best friend becomes a very important person in Kim's life as she might change everything for Kim and Rai at the same time. Will Kim & Rai's future change?
1. Chapter 1

How rare is this going to happen?

* * *

**Characters of this story**

Rai: 16

Kim: 15

Crystal: 15

* * *

"I dare you to go and lick Master Fung's foot when he's sleeping,"Crystal dared.

"Eww! No way! That's so gross!" Kim held her stomach.

"Well what do you want me to do? I gave you like 20 choices already and you won't,"Crystal smiled.

"Fine."

Crystalfollowed Kim in behind as she went into his room in the dark night. Holding a blanket across my back,Crystal ducked under the bushes since she thought someone had saw me. Looking around, luckily, she didn't. Peering into the window, she saw Kimiko getting ready to lick Master Fung's old toe. At the same time, she even managed to get a glimpse of Rai on the other side of the building same wall, different window.

CrystalPOV

Rai's sleeping like a little baby. How cute? Ewww! Now he's drooling. What? Is everyone going to just let him do that? Gross! I better go and help him out. _She went into his room, got a tissue from his drawer, and saw a book. 'Dairy' it marked. _Wow! This is priceless. _She smiled, flipping th pages back and forth and reading it at the same time. She stuffed the book into her night gown, which had a pocket, wiped his drool with the tissue and left. _Well, I better go check on this book later. Maybe Kim is in this book too. Great stories. Better hide it before Kim comes.

"Hey, Crystal," Kim whispered. "I licked it!"

"No you didn't!" she lied. "I didn't even see you lick his feet."

"Yes I did. I even recorded it.," Kim showed the proof to her with her camcorder.

"Fine! You win!" she said in defeat. "We better get back so we could get ready for tomorrow's training."

They both started walking back to their rooms and laid on their beds. "Goodnight," they both said to each other. Kim closed her eyes as Crystal' s stayed open. She started to sit up and retrieved _her _'Diary' from her night gown pocket, commenced to read the book.

CrystalPOV

Let's see what we have here. Ooo this is cute. Rai loved Kim from the first time he ever put eyes on her. How cute! Loving this. I wonder what I could do with this book. Should I publish it or should I give it to Kim to see? Either way, it would be pretty mean. I better not. I think I'm going to just leave it with me. _She pulled the dresser open and positioned_ _the book_ _under her clothes and began her beauty sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, i know it's been a while since i wrote for this story, but I'm back. **

* * *

_Dear Sasami:_

_I know it's weird that a guy is writing this journal or diary (or whatever girls these days call it) but I just have to pour my feelings out to something. I have no best friends here like how Kim has with Crystal. I mean seriously, Clay seems like one of those odd balls, and I would never be able to tell him how I feel about people. Kim, per say. And I guess you would be the only person I could ever trust into telling. _

_So there's this girl I oh so adore and love. She has the most beautiful hair. _

--

Crystal swiftly stuffed the book under her pillow, getting the covers from the end of her mat, making sure that Kim was still asleep on the other side of the panel. The panel kept the two girls apart from each other in the room giving them both their own personal space. This way, neither one can roll over to the other during their sleep, nor can they hear the other snoring.

Not like any of them did.

"Night 'stal," Kim screamed over the panel, slipping under the sheets.

"Night Kim," Crystal blew out the candle and gradually lifted the book and continued from where she left off.

Crystal's POV

Let's see what we have here. Rai, you think you're so cunning, writing this book and thinking that one would ever see.

_--_

_So there's this girl I oh so adore and love. She has the most beautiful hair. Golden brown hair always braided or put up into a ponytail. Wow, I always tried to imagine her hair down. Hmm…always thinking about it … sweetens my mind._

_--_

Crystal's POV

Wow, Rai, I never thought you can be so corny. _She laughed. _Wait, no one in the entire shrine has golden brown hair other than me. And...and...and I always put my hair up. _Her heart started pounding, throbbing back and forth in her body. She dropped the book._ _A loud _thud_ came from the floor. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Rai likes…likes…me.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" Kim yelled over.

"Uh…yeahh.." she said, grabbing the book, hurriedly putting the book under the covers.

"You sure?" Kim said worriedly. She came over to Crystal's side of the room. "What was that sound?"

"I..I don't know…" Crystal's words bounced in shock, still by the discovery. It's not like no one ever liked her before and told her. But this time it was someone she knew a long a time and it's her best friend's crush. She knew it. Kim always told her about all those times where she felt that Raimundo was hinting to her that he had liked her liked her.

"Okay then, let's get some sleep ," Kim said going back to her side. "We have to wake up early tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope everyone is still interested in this story because there's more where that came from. **

**please r/r thanks.**


End file.
